potmfandomcom-20200213-history
Anthony Savage
Anthony "Anton" Morgan Savage is a well known Portuguese burglar famous for his unconventional robbery styles. He is also a critically acclaimed screenwriter on such Canadian chat shows as 'Fun in the Den' and 'Niggers, the sweet race'. In 1994 Anton was commissioned to play the part of Dr Martinson in the up and coming movie Dr Martinson, a role in which he declined due to other TV roles being his main project. Furthermore, in this era Anton was well known for being the biggest rapist in the London 'Rave Circuit' which lead to a fruitless investigation at the hands of Ukrainian officials. Anton also often challenges people to 1 on 1 fights in the Terradome where 2 men enter and 1 man leaves. Early Life Anton grew up on his parents farm in South Dakota. During this time Anton became a journalist and interviewed several horrible scummy trash people for the Daily Mirror. He earned the nickname "The Creature" for his disgusting appearance and grotesque features. After Anton ended his career at the Daily Mirror he opened up his own cafe called "Putrid Pancakes" the shop was well known for his vomit laced pancakes and earned Anton some good press in the local newspaper "The Daily School Shitter". However, the cafe was closed after it was discovered Anton was not using fresh vomit and in fact was using cheap industry standard fake vomit. Upon closure Anton made the following speech: "Many people have come here today to witness the closure of my cafe. Let it be known through out the land that anyone that speaks against my cafe will face my wrath. This cafe was one of the finest ever to be comprised in this town and there will probably never be the likes of it again. Please for the good of the town vote yes on proposition 207 to get this cafe re-opened." Anton was then met with several gunshots rupturing his spleen, gonads, pelvic muscles and much more! Personal Life Anton is well known for being romantically linked to supermodel Amanda Winters. Their Hollywood-esque fling lasted for many years until Anton was caught cheating on his supermodel wife with a barrel of crude oil. Magic powers have lately been discovered in Anton's abdominal gland and have been researched deeply by one of those fake online universities. Anton is known to donate to the charity "Don't save the Kids" in which people steal money from impoverished children to fund a no-holds-barred strip club. Anton personally visits the club and attacks the needy kids on a daily basis. Anton has many fetishes which not many people know about, one of which is treasure porn, mainly pirate themed. Music career ''Anton In Da Place'' (1985) Anton In Da Place" was released to critical acclaim, as Anton was one of the first rappers to use conventional song structure to make pop oriented rap. This album sold thousands of copies in lower Detroit and with the money Anton purchased a large carpet and several other items that were of absolute no use to him. Afterwords, Anton went into serious debt and had his leg's removed by the people of the local Chinese takeaway. ''Golf, Piano Lessons and Denmark'' (1987) In 1987, he released his 2nd studio album entitled "Golf, Piano Lessons and Denmark". The album's title derived around his obsessions at the time (and still to present day). The album took on a different approach as it was just Anton masturbating over a microphone with some harsh electronic beats produced onto the tracks. It sold well in Estonia but failed to penetrate in the more mainstream music world. "I Need Golf Tees" was the second single from Anton's second album, "Golf, Piano Lessons and Denmark". The song is considered the first rap ballad and was released in the fall of 1987. It reached #1 on the R&B/Hip Hop charts and was a well-received single on the Billboard Hot 100 charts, reaching #14, while becoming one of the first rap songs to enjoy mainstream popularity in the UK despite only being big in Estonia. The single won a Soul Train Music Award for Best Rap - Single in 1987. A Break from the Music Circuit Since his 2nd hit album Anton has been on hiatus, mostly fucking anything that moves and taking heroin off of strippers boobs, but when he finds the time he will often release singles. These singles normally comprise of terrible production by Anton and are usually songs about going to jumbo sales or skinning Asian people. In 2007 Anton's new single "I REALLY JUST WANT TO FUCK A GOLF COURSE" raised some controversy as many people sought it as "deranged" or "creepy". Anton had to go through a 4 year lawsuit in which he eventually lost to the golf communities of Budapest. Death Anthony "Anton" Morgan Savage died on the 5th of June 2008 after a long battle with the Middle East. A memorial was raised in his honor at a local jazz club but Anton did not get to see it cause he was dead. Trivia Anton still owes upwards of 400 Euros towards the people he robbed. Anton has released 12 albums since his death (similar to Tupac) Anton has 12 Sons and 1 Daughter all called Nigel. Anton hopes to be reincarnated as a kitchen roll in the near future and prays bounty will sign him a record deal. The subject's Anton takes in high school are Higher English, Higher Modern Studies, Higher Chemistry and Int 2 Art which he is shit at.